


To the Next Page

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Series: The Charlotte's: Katakuri [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: Continuation of 'Through the Pits of Ruin', Katakuri Story.





	1. Another Beginning

"Uncle?! You're alive?!" Macaroon's eyes almost fell out of it's socket seeing the person he, his sister and everyone thought was dead. Beside him, his mother, [y/n] mirrored his reaction.

Scratching the back of his neck, Moscato uncomfortably smiled. "Well yeah. I thought I was dead and I'm sure everyone, including mama thought as well. Can't blame them, my fearful face when I passed out might have looked like of a dead person. My life span decreases but what's important is I'm alive."

Macaroon grabbed him on his collar and shook him violently. "How long have you been awake?! Dammit!"

"Macaroon!" [y/n] gasped.

"Macaroon! You'll kill me!" Moscato choked out.

Macaroon ignored his complaint. "Tell me!"

"For a few days now!" he gasped.

"And no one told us?! Do you know that because of that, Madeleine's life had been in danger, Papa and I was forced to lock her up and now, she's gone!!!"

The last part had made Moscato stop struggling. He looked at his nephew with a look of dread and confusion. "What do you mean, gone?"

Macaroon dropped him on the ground, gritting his teeth.

Seeing the state of her son, [y/n] answered for him. "She left. And no one knows where she is."

Moscato's eyes widened. "What?! She don't know anything about sailing! She'll die out there! Who's with her?! Why did she do that?!"

"She thought grandmama killed you so she got angry!" Macaroon yelled angrily. "If you only showed up earlier then she might still be here!"

"Macaroon, calm down!" [y/n] grabbed Macaroon's arm, worried that he might attack his uncle in anger.

Moscato hastily turned and marched away. "Hell. I'll go out there and find her."

"Don't bother," a deep voice sounded. Moscato stopped and turned to the owner of the voice.

"Katakuri nii-san?"

Katakuri stepped inside the room with his usual stoic look.

"Requiem is with her."

Hearing what his brother said, Moscato calmed down.

"I see. She's in good hands then."

Macaroon looked at his father and uncle in confusion while [y/n] was looking at them in shock.

"Requiem?! The hero of Melodia?! But he's dead!" [y/n] blurted.

"He's not. He survived," Katakuri calmly replied. "He was on the death door when I found him but after three years of coma, he woke up. And since then he had been working for me in the shadows. That was five years before I married you."

"Who the heck is that Requiem?" Macaroon questioned. He don't trust the guy whoever he was even if his father trust him.

"The youngest knight of Melodia. On the age of sixteen, he was already a full pledged knight. He had brought Melodia to countless victories but a betrayal among the ranks had killed him or that was what we all thought," [y/n] explained, glancing towards her husband with a blank look.

"Don't look at me like that. I won't force him to return to Melodia when he didn't want to return," Katakuri said.

[y/n] looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean he didn't want to return, Katakuri-sama?!"

"Mama! Papa! That's not the main issue here!" Macaroon interrupted their back and forth. His parents turned to look at him. "Even if you trust him, papa, Madeleine still need to go back!"

"She'll be fine, Macaroon. Requiem is a strong guy," Moscato assured him.

Macaroon groaned, glancing at him. "Not you too, uncle!"

"What's the problem? He's just like your papa. Strong and dependable. Anyway, can you please return my place as the minister of gelato? As you can see, I'm alive."

Macaroon sighed. "That's exactly why I can't trust him," he muttered under his breath making his father glare at him. "Yeah. I'll talk to grandmama. I'll pass the position back to you. I don't want it anyway."

* * *

"Wake up."

Madeleine groaned. "Go away, old man. I'm sleeping," she muttered and returned to sleep.

Requiem stared at the woman for a short while before grabbing the edge of the bed and tilting it up, sending Madeleine rolling to the floor.

"Gyaa!" Madeleine groaned in pain. "What's your problem?!"

"I told you to wake up," Requiem calmly said, dropping the bed back on the floor.

Madeleine glanced towards the clock and the time had made her look back to the tall man in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?! It's only five o'clock!"

"Yeah. So you better wake up now," he turned and walked to the door. "Breakfast is ready. I'll only give you five minutes."

The door closed, leaving Madeleine staring at it, mouth hanging open.

"How dare you! Papa had never treated me like that!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'ed.

[y/n] love Katakuri. No question about that. He was stoic, cool and collected outside the walls of their home which was why [y/n] adored it when he was being a big puppy (or a big wolf), cuddling close to her, asking for affection.

For this particular night, on the other hand, he was not in a cuddling mood. He wanted something more stimulating. [y/n] understand that he was so busy the past month and with all the Straw Hat, Bege, Germa 66 and Madeleine quandary, stress had piled up.

As his wife, [y/n] knows it was her job to help him release the stress like what she always did in the past. But that night, [y/n] was thinking about her daughter, worried for her safety, she find it hard to pay attention to her husband.

Katakuri assured her that Madeleine was in safe hands but [y/n] was unsure whether to trust him with that. After all, the man watching over Madeleine right now was a knight who had deserted his own kingdom to become a pirate.

Yes. She know that Requiem was in coma for years but she couldn't help but to wonder what made Katakuri say that Requiem didn't want to return. She had been asking Katakuri about it but her husband refused to answer her.

The knight who betrayed and attempted to kill Requiem was imprisoned as punishment. Her father and the elders we're trying to figure out whether he would be hanged or something but before they could decide, he was found dead inside his cell. According to the investigation, it was suicide.

Katakuri said that Requiem was aware of what happened but he still refused to return. [y/n] couldn't help but to wonder why would such a man as Requiem would choose to be a pirate that to return to his post as a knight? Was it because he owed his life to Katakuri? She really don't know.

Macaroon had also voiced his displeasure at his father's decision to leave Madeleine to Requiem but Katakuri simply ignored him.

"Fuck this," Katakuri who was holding her in top of him, fondling her body, dropped her beside him. "If you're not in the mood for it, just say so."

[y/n] didn't bother to answer that. Instead, she voiced out what was on her mind.

"Katakuri-sama, please tell me why Requiem refused to return to Melodia."

"We're done talking about that," he said in finality.

That finally made [y/n] snap. "Please tell me! I'm worried about Madeleine! How can I trust him if I didn't know why he deserted!!! I trusted you before. I let you and Macaroon imprison our daughter because I trusted you! And this happened! I want to know if I can trust the man you ordered to watch over her!!! I don't want to make another mistake by trusting someone blindly!!! I've been following everything you say!!! Everything!!! Without complain!!! But this time, can you please give me a chance to have a say in something?!"

Katakuri's flaming eyes turned to her in a glare. "I did everything I did because I love our daughter!!! I want her to be safe!!!"

"I know that! And I'm not blaming you! It happened and we all know that somewhere, we made a bad decision. I am at fault as you and Macaroon because I remained quiet. That's why I want to know if I could really trust a lost knight. Because if not, I'll send a message to my brother and ask him to send the Melodia Navy to bring Madeleine back."

"Is my word not enough?!" Katakuri scowled. She had been bothering him about the same thing over and over again, he was getting tired of it. They just keep going in circles. He was tempted to mention that it was her brother who probably messed things up when he released Madeleine and helped her try to escape resulting to enraging Macaroon. He never wanted to do anything about [y/n]'s family anymore. He had enough of their meddling especially Staccato.

It was a common knowledge that Staccato disliked him. He never liked Staccato as well. The guy didn't know when to stop. The only reason why he haven't killed him yet was because of [y/n]. But in akk honesty, he was reaching the limit of his patience.

"If Requiem is not a knight, I wouldn't question him. But he made an oath! An oath he needed to follow as long as he is alive! It can't be broken! A knight who does is someone you could never trust!"

"They're nothing but words!!! Knight or not, they're human! What do you expect?! If kings could break their promise why knights can't?!"

"You don't understand! Melodia is different than any other kingdom! Oath is something we take very seriously!!!"

Katakuri's eyes narrowed. "Well your father didn't look like he does."

[y/n]'s eyes widened in surprise at Katakuri's words. [y/n] opened her mouth to argue but Katakuri's next words stopped her.

"He don't practice what he preach..." The Sweets General said as he stood up. He walked towards the door as he continued. "He took an oath when he allied himself to mama yet he tried to betray her. Mama had to force him to give up his daughter for marriage in order to keep him grounded. It was thanks to that, he managed to somehow keep his oath but..." Katakuri turned to look back to his stunned wife on the bed as his hand hovered in top of the door knob. "...how about the other oath that we weren't aware of?" with that, he opened the door and left, slamming the door close behind him.

Alone, [y/n] sat in sadness and confusion. She sat up and hugged her knees.

Looking around the room now, it look big. And cold. Before, she haven't noticed that.

They had been shouting but Macaroon was still asleep. No surprise about that. No one could wake a sleeping Macaroon. But right at that moment, [y/n] wished Macaroon was there. Right now, she need someone to stay with her.

Back then, Lola and Chiffon was there to comfort her when she was sad or when something terrible happen.

But there we're no Lola or Chiffon now. She had better relationship with Katakuri's other siblings now but she doubt any of them would understand what she was going through right now. After all, they all had the same mentality as Katakuri.

[y/n] closed her eyes as a single tear fell to her cheek. She laid her head on her arms.

"I feel so alone right now..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Hidden Darkness of Melodia

"Hey! You!" Madeleine made her way beside the guy, Requiem.

He was on his usual place at the bow of the ship, silently gazing at the seas.

"What is it, Lady Madeleine?" Requiem questioned, not bothering to take his eyes away from the sea.

Madeleine frowned, thinking how rude he was.

"Your name sounded Melodian. Are you from Melodia?" she asked.

She suddenly noticed that the normally indifferent Requiem twitched a little upon hearing her question. It was sudden but she knew he made a strange reaction.

She looked at him in confusion. It was just a simple question. Why did he reacted like that? 

Requiem was silent for a while. Madeleine was beginning to get annoyed but before she could yell at him, he finally talked.

"Yeah. But it has been a long time, I don't remember that place anymore."

* * *

"Here's the tea, nii-chan."

"Thanks, Brulée."

Brulée sat on the chair in front of her older brother, looking at him in concern.

"I can't believe [y/n] nee-san actually argued with you. And what's concerning is, it ended into a big fight. I mean, she supported each of your decision without fail after the two of you began acting like a husband a wife that you we're."

Katakuri turned his eyes down to his tea. He remembered what happened between him and [y/n] last night. He knew he hurt her feelings but she made him angry so much. 

Brulée was right. For the last twenty years of being his wife, she always supported his every decision. At first it was because of her fear of him but as time goes by, that fear became trust. That was why it was truly a surprise when she questioned his decision about Madeleine.

Of course, he wanted Madeleine back home. But considering Madeleine's personality, forcing her to return would only result to a continued rebellion on her part. That was why he decided to let her be for the time being under the watch of Requiem.

Now, [y/n]'s main concern was whether they could really trust Requiem. He do trust Requiem but [y/n] don't because of the lame reason that Requiem was a knight who deserted his kingdom. Something about a knight oath that Requiem had to follow.

"But I you know what? I guess it's a good thing," Brulée added.

Katakuri looked at her.

Brulée smiled and continued. "It's a good thing that she is now speaking her mind. It means that she didn't want to follow you anymore."

Katakuri glared at her. Seeing it, Brulée chuckled and explained.

"I think, instead if following you she now want to walk with you. To share your burden and help decide. I think it's not a bad thing."

Katakuri sighed, eyes dropping back to the tea in front of him.

"I don't really mind if that's what she wanted. I will let her do whatever she wanted. But just this time, I want her to trust me without questioning me about Requiem's reason for deserting Melodia."

Brulée looked at him curiously. "Why don't you want to answer her anyway? Is Requiem's reason really a big secret that you can't tell even to your own wife?"

Katakuri glanced a his sister. "I don't mind telling the reason to anyone. Anyone than her."

That made Brulée confused. She gave her older brother a questioning look. "I don't understand."

"Brulée. The one who ordered Requiem's fellow knight to kill him was none other than King Allegro, [y/n]'s father."

Brulée's eyes widened as her mouth hanged open in shock.

"Wh-what? B-but... How? Why?!"

"According to Requiem, he accidentally stumbled upon a secret regarding King Allegro's birth. In respect of my wife, I won't tell you what it is but it was something that will surely dethrone him if is been brought to public."

Brulée shook her head still in disbelief. "But I... Still, I can't believe that King Allegro could do something like sending an assassin to kill someone. He is a kind man! Although a bit slow, stupid at times when making decisions and very easy to sway into doing something."

"Exactly," Katakuri said. "It's easy to sway him into a decision."

"You mean..."

Katakuri nodded. "The nobles of Melodia got their position since he became a king and if King Allegro loses his position, they'll also lose theirs. It's possible that the nobles are the one who convinced him to order Requiem's death. And they might be the one behind the so-called suicide of the knightthat they sent to kill Requiem."

Brulée let a deep breath. "I guess even the lively kingdom of Melodia is also hiding a darkness." She glanced up to her brother. "So to protect nee-san's feelings, you decided to hide the truth from her?"

Katakuri nodded. "She look up to her father. I don't want to ruin what she believed. It will break her."

Brulée sighed. "You have to make up with her now. Macaroon will notice. And I'm sure you don't like being away from her for too long."

Katakuri closed his eyes.

"Yeah. Just give me time. I need to calm my anger first. I might end up hurting her more if I don't."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Stress Overload

Macaroon watched his mother silently. She was busy, cleaning the parlor. That was normal. She love cleaning.   
From the looks of it she was just doing her daily routine. But Macaroon knew her too well. He knew she was upset. No matter how she tried to hide it, Macaroon knows.

Macaroon also knows that whatever was bothering his mother had something to do with his father. He hadn't seen him since yesterday which was strange since his parents we're inseparable whenever his father had free time.

His father had nothing important to do at the moment. If he does, he would know because his father normally assign him to oversee the whole place when he was needed somewhere.

He actually wanted to ask his mother what happened but he can't find it in himself to do that. After all, she was trying to act like her happy normal self. She was trying to hide it from him. It was obvious she didn't want to involve him whatever was going on between her and his father.

Macaroon let out a sigh. He didn't like what was going on. Back then, before the Straw Hat trespassed, they we're happy. Him, Madeleine, his mother and father. It all came crashing down after the Straw Hat escaped as if they we're a storm, leaving devastation on their wake.

The den-den mushi on the table sounded. His lazy eyes landed on the object and reached towards the receiver.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Macaroon."

"What is it, auntie Anana? Make sure this is important. I'm busy," Macaroon huffed. He wasn't doing anything but he don't have time to deal with Anana's childish whims. On the background, he could hear her countless young aunts and uncles, arguing. Their childish and loud voices, making his head throb.

"Yeah. It's important. Mama wants you to come here. She said your wife is here and wanted to see you."

"What the heck are you talking about? I don't have a- Oh... Right." He remembered he was betrothed. 

Honestly, he didn't really care that much so it always slipped his mind.

He let out a long suffering sigh. "Fine, fine. Give me an hour," he said and ended the call before her much more younger aunt could say anything.

They normally won't call him to travel all the way to Sweets City so maybe the princess had something important to discuss with him. Hopefully, there was no problem. He had enough of problems. The stress had been piling up and he wasn't good at dealing with stress.

He stood up and picked his jacket up.

"Mama," he called in a slightly louder voice to snap her from her thoughts and approached his mother. She jumped a bit, startled.

"What is it, Macaroon?" she asked and forced a smile.

Macaroon frowned. That look doesn't really suit his beautiful mother. He hated it. He swore to talk to his father if he ever sees him later and give him some scolding.

"I have to go to Sweets City. Will you be fine alone for a while?" he asked.

His mother chuckled. "Of course. And I'm not alone. There are servants around here."

Macaroon knew that but his mother was feeling down. Without Madeleine to accompany her, he worried that she might get too lonely.

"I won't take long, mama. I promise," he said.

His mother smiled. A genuine one. It seems that she understand now that he knew she was feeling sad.

"Okay. I'll wait for you. She patted his arm with a thankful look.

Macaroon smiled and nodded. "Later, mama," with that, he left.

* * *

Princess Meia giddily waited on her seat. Her father and Big Mom left to check Big Mom's collection of different creatures. They actually asked her if she wanted to join them but she refused. Instead, she requested to see Macaroon.

It had been an hour since he was summoned though.

"You like Macaroon-sama so much, don't you, princess," the homie lamp beside her seat said.

The princess smiled as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I do."

The cupcakes on the table giggled. "Well we can't blame you. He's like a second Katakuri-sama. Only much younger and wilder."

"That's right. Everyone respects and look up to Katakuri-sama and Macaroon-sama is his first born."

"First born?" Meia tilted her head. "He has a sibling?"

"Yes. They're twins actually. His younger twin is Madeleine-sama," the lamp answered.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Macaroon don't really talk much when they we're together so she had no idea that he had a sister.

"Speaking of Madeleine-sama, I haven't seen her in a while," the wine bottle homie said this time.

"Yeah, me too. I wonder if she is busy with something," the glasses homies chimed.

As more and more homie voiced there confusion about Madeleine's absence, the door opened.

Meia's eyes brightened seeing that it was the one she was waiting for.

"Macaroon-sama!" she stood up from her seat with a smile.

Macaroon frowned and began to look around for any signs of his grandmother.

"Where's grandmama?" he asked, marching inside the room.

"Oh... She left with my father. She said she wanted to show him her collections of creature. They went to see Mont-D'or-sama."

"Well whatever," he sighed and turned to the the princess. "So? What do you need?" he questioned.

"Ahh... Well... I... I..." she hesitated. She just want to see him. That's all.

Macaroon's brows furrowed. "Aunt Anana said you need to see me. I figured you have something important to discuss with me since you called me all the way from my place to travel here."

The princess swallowed, she could sense he was getting angry.

"I... I'm sorry... I... I just want to see you... So..."

Macaroon suddenly punch the window glass, breaking it in pieces.

The princess and the homies shrieked in surprise and fear.

Gritting his teeth, Macaroon glared at Meia.

"Listen woman... I'm tired with work and at the same time, looking for any information about my sister's whereabouts and when I finally got the time to rest, I found out my mother and father fought over something that my mother didn't want me to know and she is really upset, meaning she need me there to at least accompany her so that she won't feel too lonely. And now, you called me all the way here just because you want to see me?!" he growled and kicked the table, sending the food homies, plates and glasses all around the room.

The princess closed her eyes in fear as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Macaroon-sama!" she sobbed.

"Tsk..." he turned away from her. "I'll do what my grandmama asked me. I'll marry you. But don't expect me to treat you as my wife," he spat and marched towards the door. He kicked the door open, breaking it, totally killing the door homie, and left the room.

Meia cried as she fell on her knees while the homies who witnessed and survived Macaroon's anger watched her in pity.

"I just... I just want to see you because I missed you so much..." she sobbed. "I know you don't want me but I have no control over who I fell in love with..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Trouble

**"** Uncle is alive?!" Madeleine stared at Requiem in disbelief.

The dark haired man nodded. "That was what the letter from Katakuri-sama said.

Madeleine shook her head in denial. She pulled Moscato's ice cream sword homie from her back and stared at it.

"I don't understand. He was dead. I was sure of it," she tore her eyes from the sword and sent Requiem a glare. "Maybe you're just trying to fool me to make me return back to Totto Land."

Requiem's expression didn't change as he stared back to the woman.

"I can't lie," he said. "I am not allowed to lie."

Madeleine rolled her eyes. Does he think he would believe him because he said he wasn't allowed to lie? And why was he not allowed to lie anyway? As far as she knew, her father never made a rule for his subordinates to follow like that.

"Katakuri-sama also said that you had to return before the date of your brother's wedding."

Madeleine blinked, one and then three more times. Her brain, processing what Requiem had said. After a while, she snorted before bursting to uncontrollable laughter.

"Pwahaahaha... Oh... My... God... Wahahahah..." she laughed, slapping the table with her palm. "My brother?! Macaroon?! Wedding?! Wahahaha!"

Requiem remained calm as he patiently let Madeleine laugh her ass off.

"Are... Are you kidding me?" she wiped her tears, chuckling. "Macaroon and marriage don't really fit. It'll gonna be awful! I feel sorry for the woman he would be marrying if what you're saying is true."

"Her name is princess Meia. I heard she possess a powerful devil fruit."

"Well of course, Big Mom wouldn't bother with her if she has nothing to offer," she said bitterly.

"We have to return, Madeleine-sama. Like what I said, there is no point continuing this rebellion of yours. Moscato-sama is alive and no one knows you left Totto Land out of spite. You're free to go back without consequences."

"No," Madeleine stubbornly said as she stood up from her seat. She grabbed Moscato's ice cream sword who grumbled at her stubbornness and swing it back behind her. "If he is really alive then I'm happy. But no one could change the fact that my grandmother is a homicidal maniac who wouldn't bat an eye, killing her own family," she said in finality and walked away. "I'll never go back to that place."

When Madeleine was gone, Requiem sighed and rubbed his forehead. Katakuri told him not to force Madeleine and to let her decide to return on her own. 

He thought she would finally give in and go back if she found out that her uncle Moscato was alive but he was wrong.

He grabbed a paper and a feather pen. He had to report what happened to Katakuri.

He would call him if possible but he left Totto Land without any den den mushi with him so he was stuck with letters. Luckily, his hawk pet was with him so he could easily send letters of report to his master.

"When we dock on an island, I'll surely capture a snail and make a den den mushi..." he muttered and began to write his report. But then...

"Requiem-san!" the man on the look out from the crow nest called sounding panicked.

Requiem stood up and looked up. "What is it?!"

"A ship at three o'clock direction!" he shouted. "It's Blackbeard's!!!"

* * *

Madeleine slammed her door close and jumped on her bed.

She pulled her pillow and buried her face on it.

"You should listen to Requiem and return already," Moscato's ice cream sword said behind her.

Madeleine raised her head and pulled the sword from her back. She then rolled over and faced the homie.

"Do you really believe uncle is alive?" she asked.

"Requiem don't lie," the homie simply said.

Madeleine gave him a sour look. "Everyone lies."

"Well Requiem don't. He follow his oath from a to z."

Madeleine raised an eyebrow. "Oath?" Does her father's subordinates made an oath?

"Don't ask me. I'm just a homie. I don't have a right to talk about that," he huffed.

Madeleine was about to retort when the ship suddenly shook violently along with the loud sound of explosion.

"Gyaa!!!" she fell from the bed and onto the floor. "What the heck is that?!"

"We're obviously under atrack!" the homie ice cream sword yelled out.

Madeleine picked the sword and run out of her cabin.

The moment she reached the deck, the chaos had greeted her.

Everyone was running left to right, carrying the cannon balls while some we're shooting the cannons. In the middle, Requiem was instructing everyone on what to do.

Their ship weren't a homie and they don't have homie cannon balls. After all, the ship wasn't a war ship. It was just a medium sized ship her father use to deliver the flour from their island to Sweet City. It wasn't fit to go into offensive nor defend itself from attacks.

"Requiem!" she ran towards Requiem. The man turned and scowled at her.

"Go back inside!"

"Oh heck no! I could fight too!" she stubbornly glared at him.

"Don't be stubborn! We're not fighting a no name pirate here! It's Catarina Devon of Blackbeard Pirates!"

Madeleine frowned hearing the name. The last time she and Macaroon met the woman on one island a months ago, Macaroon insulted her and beaten her men since she threatened to disfigure Madeleine's face.

"Requiem-sama! A rain of cannon balls!!!"

Requiem and Madeleine turned and found who knows how many cannon balls coming to their direction.

Requiem's eyes widened. "Shit!"

And the cannon balls made a direct hit.

By the time the Blackbeard Pirates stop attacking, what was left we're broken pieces of wood, floating on the sea. Remnants of what used to be a ship.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Falling Out

It all happened so fast. One moment, [y/n] was looking at Macaroon, talking to him, the next moment, her son was sent flying away by the punch of none other than her own husband, Katakuri.

"Macaroon!!!" she screamed and covered her open mouth in shock as she look at her son whose back was on the rubbles of the wall.

"You stupid child! What are you thinking?!" Katakuri angrily shouted in anger. His balled fist was shaking. That only meant he was really really angry.

He was about to march towards Macaroon but [y/n] hastily who had already recovered from her shock, stepped on his way, blocking him and shielding their son from his fury.

"Stop! What is wrong with you, Katakuri-sama?!" [y/n] shouted.

Katakuri glanced down at her. His eyes blazing. "Mama is furious! That stupid boy made princess Meia cry!"

"She snitched on me, huh?" Macaroon chuckled as he wiped the blood on the side of his lips with his arm.

"Macaroon!" [y/n] run towards her fallen son and pulled a handkerchief, she began to fuzz over him, cleaning the cut o the side of his lips.

Behind her, Katakuri remained glaring at Macaroon. "She didn't. She refused to say anything. All she did was to cry and lock herself inside her room! It was the homies who told mama and she wasn't happy with what you did. She threatened to take half of your life if you don't fix your mess!"

"What?!" [y/n] looked at Katakuri in horror. "Half of his life?! He's her grandson! Why would she do that?!"

Katakuri's eyes narrowed. "Because she's mama," he stated. "Now, I'm sure you understand why I'm angry at him!"

"Yes but that doesn't mean you could just hit him out of nowhere!!!"

"The reason why he is so hard headed is because you're too soft on him! You spoiled these brats so much!"

"And you're too harsh on them! Hitting Macaroon won't solve the problem!!!"

Macaroon watched his parents. They weren't holding back with their words and they we're shouting. He was sure the servants could hear them but won't come to check them out in fear of his father.

He knew how scary his father could be. His subordinates both respected him and at the same time, terrified of him. 

Everyone knew how terrifying Charlotte Katakuri could be. But they didn't know that Charlotte [y/n], the sweet, gentle and kindhearted housewife was just as terrifying when angered. His father had never been on the receiving end of her anger before but he and Madeleine did. As children, they tend to get too out of control and when their mother reaches the end of her patience, she was like a demon.

Macaroon doesn't know what made her act like that to his father now since she was normally submissive to him but he had a feeling it had something to do with his sister, Madeleine. After of Madeleine's disappearance, she began to antagonize most of his decision. It was like, she don't trust Katakuri to make a right decision anymore.

"I'm so tired of you always doing things violently!!!" [y/n] threw her hands up in frustration.

In anger, Katakuri punched the wall, totally destroying a part of their home. "Then leave!!! I don't need you in my life!!!"

What he said had made Macaroon's eyes go wide. Even [y/n] was surprised at what he suddenly said.

The twin look of shock on his wife and child's face woke him up from his rage. His eyes widened as he realized what he said.

"No... No [y/n]... I didn't mean..."

"You're right," [y/n] said, face void of emotion. "You're a very capable man. You don't need someone as helpless as me in your life," she said and walked. She passed him, not bothering to spare him a glance.

"[y/n]! Wait!" Katakuri called out but [y/n] ignored him.

"Go to the doctor and get yourself fix, Macaroon. After that, come see me. I have something important to discuss with you," she told Macaroon before completely leaving her husband and son.

When his mother's footsteps faded, Macaroon stood up and turned to leave. Before leaving though, he sent his father one final glare. "You can punch me all you want, I'll accept it. But I'll never forgive you for hurting my mother," he said and left.

Katakuri was left alone at the half destroyed parlor. He didn't mean to say what he said but he was blinded by anger.

"Damn it all!" With a loud scream of anger, he kicked the remaining part of the wall, taking it down completely.

* * *

The moment [y/n] reached her shared bedroom with Katakuri, she hastily went to the closet and took a bag. She then started to randomly grab her clothes and dumped them on the bag.

Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered what Katakuri said. Tears of sadness and anger.

"He don't need me? Fine!" she spat angrily while dumping more clothes on the bag. "I don't understand why he is still keeping me anyway. Sweet flour production is already stable. They don't need me anymore. And I am relieved of my job as a bringer of bountiful harvest here in Totto Land. Considering of how long I've been here, the land itself was already bountiful enough. It will function without me. And he already have the children that he wanted. They're old enough to stand on their own feet now. So yeah! He don't need me anymore!" she slammed the bag close. "If he don't need me, then goodbye!"

* * *

It was already dark when Katakuri returned home. He went to see Bruleé to talk. His sister scolded him after he told her what happened. Thinking about it now, he did went overboard.

[y/n] was right. Punching Macaroon was unnecessary. And Bruleé was right. He messed up big time.

"I'll go apologize to Macaroon tomorrow. For now, I'll go talk to [y/n]..." he muttered as he head straight to their room.

He was expecting to see his wife asleep with tears on her eyes like she always did back then when they we're newly wed.

But the moment he touched the doorknob. He sensed something odd. It was silent and he couldn't feel [y/n]'s presence. He threw the door open to confirm his suspicion.

The silence and darkness of their cold room was what greeted him. That and the open dresser. He marched towards it and found out that her clothes we're all gone.

In panic, he ran out of the room and headed to Macaroon's room. But as he get there, he was also greeted by silence. By that time of the night, Macaroon was normally asleep and not even an earthquake could wake him up. Him not being in his bed only meant one thing.

He left along with [y/n]...

And he was now all alone...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Hidden Insecurities

"Hmm? Katakuri went to Melodia?" Big Mom raised an eyebrow as she look down to Perospero who just reported the departure of his brother. "It's Macaroon's job to manage the shipment of the Melodian ore, isn't it?"

On the background, Flampe let out a disgusted snort at the mention of his older brother. After she discovered his brother's secret, she tried telling it to everyone. However, no one among her older brothers or sisters cared, telling her they know and scolded her for trying to ruin everyone's respect on their brother. Her older sister, Bruleè even called her immature and called her the worst sister. She was so humiliated since not only her younger brothers and sisters we're present at that time but also her subordinates. She was supposed to be the favorite sisters so why was everyone against her when she was just telling everyone the truth?!

"Well actually, it seems that he and his wife fought," Perospero reported, slightly worried on how his mother will react. He purposely omitted the part that Macaroon went with [y/n]. He was sure that if she knows Macaroon left as well, she'll throw a fit. There was also the issue with Macaroon, treating princess Meia badly. Big Mom was already angry at Macaroon for almost ruining an important alliance, if she found out he left Totto Land without informing her, Macaroon will surely pay a price.

Big Mom also didn't know that Madeleine left Totto Land as well. Most of the older siblings knew and they we're keeping it from their mother.

Perospero mentally sighed. Why was Katakuri's children so troublesome?

"He and [y/n]? Now that's new," she said sounding amused.

Perospero let a sigh of relief. He thought his mother would get angry but it seems that she found the husband and wife's lovers quarrel amusing.

"Never thought [y/n] would have a guts to argue with Katakuri," Big Mom chuckled. "I wonder how Katakuri looked when she argued. His face probably looked funny."

Flampe who had been silent flew towards her mother. "She's pretty much useless in Totto Land, anyway. So why would brother still chase after her?" Flampe spat.

"Totto Land is a land of life because of her," Perospero said. "You don't probably remember because you're still a child at that time but her 'song of life' is the one that gives us all the ingredients we needed all over Totto Land."

Flampe tilted her head. No. She didn't know that. She knew her brother's wife had eaten a devil fruit that gives her an ability to 'boost' everything and anything. Whether it was morale, happiness, healing rate or harvest, she could boost it with her songs. However, she never used it, at least she never saw her use it.

"Why don't I see her use it anymore?" Flampe asked.

"Because of it's bad effect on her," Big Mom replied, sounding displeased. The harvest of sweet flour and trees and plants in Totto Land was already stable so they don't need [y/n]'s songs anymore but she think it would still be useful to strengthen her men. However when [y/n] began to lose voice, Katakuri had begged her not to involve [y/n] with their piracy anymore.

"[y/n] is powerful but she have limits. If she continue using her power, she will lose her voice forever," Perospero explained.

Flampe huffed. "She's married to a Charlotte. She should sacrifice her voice for us."

"Try saying that in front of Katakuri and he'll deck you in the face like Cracker," Perospero said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway mama, the preparation is almost complete. We'll be able to depart to Wano soon."

Big Mom nodded as her eyes narrowed. "Good. We'll hunt Straw Hat on Wano!"

* * *

It had been three days since Macaroon and his mother arrived on Melodia.

When his mother's family saw them, they bombarded them with questions. His uncle was so furious after his mother told him that she and Katakuri fought. His mother didn't tell them the reason but he already assumed that Katakuri was the one at fault. Macaroon did thought that it was his father fault this time but he was sure that his uncle would always put the blame on his father when there was a fight like that.

His uncle do talk to him but Macaroon still haven't forgotten what happened the last time back at Totto Land so he was a bit cold with his answers to his uncle. Staccato was being understanding though. He probably feel bad of how he treated Macaroon before.

He watched his mother as she sat alone in the garden, deep in thought. It was obvious that she was thinking about his father. He knew she missed him so much. The last time, she had forgotten that Katakuri wasn't there and made a lot of donuts, the same when they we're home.

He knew his father was coming. He won't just let them stay at Melodia for too long. He would arrive soon, he knew. He just hope that there would be no argument between his uncle and father later.

"Macaroon?" a weak voice sounded behind him.

Macaroon turned slightly. "Grandpa."

The king of Melodia, Allegro smiled as he joined him.

He wasn't really close with his family on his mother's side unlike Madeleine but that didn't mean that he don't consider them as family. Unlike Staccato who probably can't accept him because he look like his father, Macaroon think of them as important family member.

"Are you fine, leaving your bed? Aunt Serenade said you've been feeling sick lately."

Allegro smiled. "I'm fine. Seeing you and your mother had healed me," he joked. His grandfather was now old and weak. Unlike his grandmama, Big Mom, who was much more older than Allegro, time had worn the ruler of Melodia.

He had become so weak, he had no choice but to leave his duty to his eldest son, his uncle, Staccato.

"How about you? Are you alright?" the old man asked worriedly.

Macaroon look down and nodded. "Yeah. Mama on the other hand is not."

The old man chuckled. "Your mama is fine. Having a quarrel with your husband or wife is normal and is actually healthy on a relationship. Just leave them and they'll be able to fix it in no time. Considering Katakuri, he is probably on his way to bring the two of you home now."

Macaroon smiled a little. It seems that everyone knew his father quite well.

"I'm worried about you more than your mother," Allegro stated, looking at Macaroon.

Macaroon look back at him in confusion.

"I know that you think that we don't accept you as a family. Especially Staccato," Allegro started. "But Macaroon, that's not true. We don't get along with your father and his family and Staccato hated Katakuri but that doesn't mean we hate you," he shook his head. "Staccato never hated you."

Macaroon look down. "But he do. I rarely come here because I'm uncomfortable at how he and people look at me. Everyone was nice when they we're facing me but when they thought I don't hear them, they have a lot of things to say about me."

Macaroon always acted like what other people think don't bother him but it does. He just learned to mask his feelings with his cocky and confident attitude but deep inside, he feel insecure. That was why he rarely visits Melodia. He stayed at Totto Land because people in there respected him.

Allegro sighed. "People in this place we're not fond of Big Mom and we're against with me allying with her but it was because if her that we we're free of pirate attacks." He pat Macaroon's shoulder. "People had ways something bad to say. They also had something bad to say against me, Staccato, Serenade and [y/n]. We can't do anything about that. But they're outsiders. They don't know anything. They said bad things about you but we don't. And yes. Staccato included," he chuckled. "He always worried about you, you know? He's awkward in showing that he cares though."

Macaroon looked at the old man. Seeing the confusion on the younger man's face, Allegro continued.

"Whenever your mother would call, he'll always ask whether Big Mom was making you work hard and would get angry if he found out that they dump another responsibility on you, grumbling that you should be enjoying your life doing what you want instead of being ordered to do things."

"He does?" Macaroon looked at his grandfather in surprise.

The old man chuckled. "Yeah. He always act like he don't care but he's a big softie. Do yo know that when [y/n] gave birth, he was jumping out of joy when he found out that one of [y/n]'s child is a boy, you know? He was happy about having a nephew where he could pass his hunting skills. Sadly, he found no chance to bring you out on hunting when you're a kid."

Macaroon always believed that he wasn't accepted by Staccato so he keep his distance. He didn't know that despite of that he was still worrying for him.

"You should talk to him once in a while. He'll appreciate it," Allegro said and left Macaroon to think.

When the old man was gone, Macaroon sighed. "How can I talk to him without being awkward?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
